


Mad as a March Hare

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bottom Ronald, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Ronalliam, Top William, Wonderland OVA Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the dormouse wants is a nice nap in the warm sun. But the Cheshire Cat has other plans, which ends up sending the little mouse fleeing into the March Hare's arms. But The March Hare is no saner than the Hatter, and his own madness is bound to take over. Can Dormouse handle the madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad as a March Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: we do not own any recognizable characters. we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Co-written with pervyyaoifancier (DA)
> 
> And for those of you who do not know, "Mad as a March Hare" is a real phrase. just not as well known as "Mad as a Hatter". To be as "mad as a March hare" is an English idiomatic phrase derived from the observed antics, said to occur only in the March breeding season of the Hare, genus Lepus (Though it is said to last longer than only March). The phrase is an allusion that can be used to refer to any other animal or human who behaves in the excitable and unpredictable manner of a "March hare".

The sun shone warmly down upon the vast fields of Wonderland, warming the air and tempting the flowers to raise their heads and sing, their soft melody being carried on a cool, gentle breeze.

Upon a grassy hill just outside Toadstool Wood, a tree casting shade over the sleeping dormouse stretched out atop it.

The dormouse yawned and rolled onto his back, a small smile curling his lips as he let his mind wander into another curious world of dreams. His grey and pink ears twitching as a soft purr joined the Flowers' lullaby.

A pair of glowing green eyes framed in red appeared hovering over a branch of the tree, followed by a wide, sharp smile before the rest of the Cheshire cat faded into view.

"My~ what a tasty morsel lying out so easy to catch~" he mewed, stretching along the branch. And knocking a few leafs from their place, watching playfully as they fluttered down and landed on the mouse.

With a moan at being disturbed, the young mouse opened his eyes, sitting up in alarm at seeing the cat.

"Oh good! You're up! Let's play a game of cat and mouse? I do love the chase~" The cat purred, hunching his shoulders, his tail twitching behind him as he readied himself for the chase.

The dormouse jumped up, shaking himself from his shock and taking off down the hill, "Why do you always try to eat me?" he squeaked, ducking into the woods and looking back over his shoulder.

The cat leapt from his perch and started the chase.

The Hare was quite content in sunning himself as he enjoyed a spot of tea while reading a book of rhymes with which to amuse the Hatter later. It had been a rather peaceful day so far with only the sound of the breeze and the chorus of the flowers drifting through the woods...that is, until he heard the sound of a few twigs snapping followed by definite stomping and the devilish laughter of the Cheshire cat. With a sigh he put his book down, stood up, and headed towards where he predicted the chase would lead this time. No doubt the cat was after the dormouse again.

Not long afterwards, the dormouse turned the corner and ran down the path towards the fork which would take him to either the Hatter's or the Hare's homes. He needed to make a choice. It was, after all, tea time, and they often had tea together at one or the other's house. It was a chance he had fifty percent of loosing. But he knew the cat wouldn't stop until he had the Hatter stepping in to stroke his ruffled fur…or the March Hare to trip the cat. Either way, both the Hatter and the Hare were a shield for the mouse, and the closest ones to his location. After all, the white Rabbit, who the cat was quite fond of, was always running around late for this or that. One could never find him when he was needed, unless they came across the queen first, which was quite a risk few would willingly take.

Making up his mind, the fearful dormouse chose the path to the Hare's house and took it, running strait into the Hare himself and falling back, yelping as his thin grey tail was crushed uncomfortably. He looked up at the Hare and scrambled to his feet, ducking behind the Hare and squeaking, "Please! He's gone madder than normal again!"

Cheshire bolted at the two, "Running for help won't help you this time, Tasty~ I'm quite hungry."

The Hare stood his ground and gave the Dormouse a long suffering look before he bolted behind him. As the Cheshire Cat came bounding up, he simply held out his hand in motion to stop.

"You won't be having Mouse for tea today, Cat," he said crisply.

Cheshire slid to a stop, a wide grin on his face, "Then I'll save him for supper~" He eyed the Hare hungrily, "Of course, I could have Hare for Supper~" he giggled and slid around the two, drawing in closer and going invisible as he grabbed the Hare's tail, giving it a playful tug. Rubbing up against him, "I wonder if my red ball of yarn leads to you once it's untangled…and I find it again…"

The Hare's eye twitched from the unwanted contact and he merely stepped out of range.

"You will have no such thing, Cat," the Hare said coolly as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. "Besides, you might be interested to know the White Rabbit is due to be on his way to the Duchess' right now. If you hurry, you might be able to catch him instead."

"Oh~ What a tasty treat he would be~" The cat reappeared above them, hovering in the air as he danced around weightlessly, "Always late, never early~ O what a ride that would be~" he purred.

The Hare merely looked up at the Cat as he floated around, "Are you just going to float about all day?" he asked rhetorically. He quirked an eyebrow, adjusted his glasses and hopped up and grabbed Cheshire's scarf and pulled him down forcefully, slamming him to the ground.

"Go on," he said, giving the Cat a shove with his foot. "Go get your Rabbit."

"Ah~ So cold of you. Sends shivers through me!" he mewed, already disappearing, his smile and eyes the last to vanish, leaving behind only a few last words, "I'll get both my bunnies~"

"You'd have better luck with the Jabberwocky," the Hare said with a sniff if disdain as Cheshire finally disappeared. He turned his attention to the Dormouse and lifted an eyebrow as he moved to stand before him.

The mouse sighed, relaxing and slumping to the ground, leaning against a tree as he looked up at the Hare. "Thank you. I thought he had me this time."

"All you need is a bit of a firm attitude with him and he will leave you be. I have told you this before."

"For you, maybe. He doesn't actually _want_ to eat you. He wants a home with you. He wants to eat me…I hate cats…I'm a goner if he ever finds out where I live. I'm glad he still thinks I live in the Hatter's sugar bowl."

"It depends on one's definition of 'eat'," he said, offering out his hand to help the other up. "Come on. Up."

"Eat. As in put me in his mouth and grind me into nothing with those sharp teeth of his! All he'd need to do is catch me when I'm small, or make himself bigger." He sighed, taking the Hare's hand and pulling himself up, "…He always interrupts the best naps."

"It is partially your fault for looking good enough to 'eat'," he said, not releasing the other's hand.

The mouse felt his cheeks heat up, "I don't try to. Really all I've wanted was a nap in the sun. but it seems I can only get a proper nap at home…" he chewed the inside of his cheek as he looked up at the March Hare, his blush darkening, "You know…Cheshire will be back again, soon, even. I know you like to take your tea with Hatter…but I do have some nice teas at my house as well, if you'd like to come over? Cheshire won't show up at least."

"Is this your way of thanking me?" Hare asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You like tea…And I know we both like a relaxing afternoon without any cats!"

"True enough," the Hare said with a nod. "Lead on."

"This way!" The mouse said, scampering off the path and through the thick trees and brush, "It's a short cut."

He lead the Hare to a hidden path that ran only a few feet and then moved around to a tree, bending down to pinch off a small bit of one side of a mushroom, breaking it in half and handing one to William, "You'll need this." He said, popping his into his mouth and immediately beginning to shrink down to a normal size for a mouse. He looked up at the hare, waiting for him to join.

Will followed suit and ate the bit of mushroom to shrink down to the Dormouse's size and looked at the other expectantly when he'd achieved the correct size.

"This way!" He grinned, taking his hand and leading him down a path between the mushrooms and un-kept blades of grass to the tree, a small door was set in the bark by the roots along with a window next to it. He opened the door and stepped aside to let the other male inside the large round room. A kitchen area was off to the side, while a sitting area was set up near a fireplace. In the center of the room was a spiral staircase leading upwards various pillows were strewn about the room, a few books upon a bookshelf carved into the walls.

The mouse closed the door and walked to the kitchen, pulling down the tea tin from a cupboard. "I have…Earl Grey, Chai, and Chamomile." He said, reading the labels.

"Earl Grey," Hare said as he looked around. How was it he'd never been inside the Dormouse's home until now?

Nodding, the mouse set himself to the task of making the tea; one of the very few things in the kitchen he was able to do. "Make yourself comfortable. I have many soft places to settle into." He said as he hurried around the kitchen area to gather the things needed for tea, complete with a small cheese platter and a few crumpets that Hatter had given him the day before.

Satisfied with his quick look around, the long-eared man made his way into the kitchen to watch the Dormouse scurry about. When his back was to him preparing a small platter of cheese from the looks of it, the Hare snuck up and pressed against him from behind, looking over his shoulder as he placed his hands on either side of the mouse's hips upon the counter in front of them.

"Do you really think I came here for tea?" he said lowly into the other's ear.

The mouse stiffened, his ear twitching as the other's lips brushed against it. He turned around, a block of cheese in his hand still. Seeing how close the Hare was, his cheeks heated. He had always fancied the March Hare, it was the whole reason he often joined him and the Hatter for tea, "If not tea, then what?" he squeaked.

"The expression 'mad as a march hare' has nothing to do with sanity," he said coolly as he gently took the cheese from the other's hands

"There is a reason I am the March Hare," he added as he pressed the mouse against the counter, their hips pressed tight together, his arms wrapping about the young mouse's waist as he leaned in and nibbled over his ear.

"I thought you fancied Hatter." He squeaked, "You are always asking him riddles." He dropped the block of cheese onto the counter and reached forward, resting his hands on either of the Hare's hips.

"Hatter?" the Hare scoffed. "I keep him amused simply so he does not go even more insane. No, Mouse, I much prefer those closer to my own ilk," he said lowly as his hands slid lower and toyed with the base of his tail.

The mouse gave the Hare a bright smile, sliding his hands up around his shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss.

The Hare grinned back and hummed into the kiss, his fingers drifting along the Dormouse's tail before giving a soft tug as he pressed in against the smaller man tighter and gave a soft grind.

The mouse gasped, a passionate heat starting to build, he glanced over at the staircase, "We should go up to my nest." He said.

"Why?" the Hare practically purred as his hands ran back up the other's back and up to his shoulders to start pulling off his vest.

"It's most comfortable up there…for after we are done." He blushed, shrugging out of the vest and running his gloved hands along the Hare's brown jacket.

The Hare merely backed the mouse up against the counter and wrapped his legs about his waist.

"Then hold on," he said, putting Ron's arms around his neck.

Nodding, he held onto him tight, becoming all too aware of the bulges in both his own, and the Hare's pants.

William held Ron to him tight as he headed for the stairs, not at all minding the friction between them. He could not help but indulge in another kiss as they made their way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, the mouse and Hare found themselves surrounded by what could be a lake of pillows and blankets. Dormouse smiled into the kiss, lowering his legs and yanking March Hare down, letting them fall into the soft room that was his nest.

The Hare eagerly followed after the mouse, laying over him and pressing their bodies together intimately as his desire grew more. A lot more. He buried his face in that Dormouse's neck to nibbled and suck as he continued pulling off the other's clothes, and eventually stripping out of his own jacket, vest, and shirt and pressing their bare chests together as they continued their passionate kiss.

Fingers trailed over the Hare's skin, sliding up his back and neck, into his neatly combed hair and then following his long brown ears that flopped down on either side of his face. The mouse's other hand grew braver; trailing down to the fluffy little tail at the base of his spine.

Hare subconsciously turned into the petting as it felt incredibly nice and his leg twitched in response to his tail being touched. He groaned softly and trailed his own fingers over Dormouse's ears very gently as he kissed him softly, rolling their hips together to grind.

The mouse let out a small moan into the kiss, his ears twitching at the gentle touch. "Mmm," he rolled his own hips upwards to meet Hare's, his fingers continuing to explore the other's body.

Of course, the soft undulating motion of their grinding was just making Hare a little more...excited. His soft grinding turned a little more aggressive, giving longer, harder grinds as he nipped over the mouse's jaw, down his neck, over his exposed chest and further down still.

"Do not fall asleep on me, mouse," he said lowly as he pulled open the other's pants and palmed over his shaft.

The dormouse's already red cheeks seemed to darken slightly, "It's kind of hard to right now!" he squeaked, "I couldn't hibernate through something like this!" he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the Hare settled between his legs.

"I know it's hard..." Hare said as he nosed the mouse's underwear out of the way and gave a long, tortuously slow lick to his shaft as he kept their eyes locked. "And I am going to make it harder."

He drew the tip into his mouth and sucked softly before bobbing down slowly, dragging his teeth gently and giving a soft hum as he took the entire shaft into his mouth.

"Hahhh!" Mouse moaned, his head dropping back and his hand reaching forward to burry his fingers in the March Hare's thick dark hair, his hips twitching as he fought his instincts to thrust up into the Hare's hot cavern.

He hummed and dug in his teeth a bit as he gripped the mouse's hips to stop him from thrusting up on his own. He wanted to draw it out and tease the other longer...perhaps even make him beg. He bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue hard along the underside of the shaft as he tried to draw out more screams from the little mouse in his clutches.

"H-Hare!" he spread his legs, digging his toes into the sea of pillows they were sinking in. Dormouse let out a loud squeak and bit down on his knuckle.

In Wonderland, everyone was mad. You couldn't be sane if you found yourself there. But not all people were the same, and not all madnesses were either. Dormouse had his own madness that was separate from the others. But now, he felt another madness. He could feel the March Hare's madness seeping out into him, taking him over. His mind no longer yearned for hibernation; but the Hare himself. Touches, caresses… _mating._ He didn't care that it wasn't mating season, he wanted to.

The sound the little mouse was making were doing exactly as he wanted... but it would be too easy to let it all end here so quickly. He released the mouse's shaft with a wet pop and nipped at his hip. With a hungry and very non-hare-like growl, he flipped the other over, tugged his pants and underwear down and off (being mindful of his tail, of course), pulled him up onto his hands and knees, and draped himself over the young mouse's back. One hand went straight back to gripping his shaft, but did not stroke even as the Hare snapped his hips to grind hard.

"Do you want more, Dormouse?" he asked, leaning in to nip over his ear.

Mouse nodded, "Please, March Hare…" he groaned, rolling his hips slightly, "You'll drive me sane!" he pressed back against the Hare.

The Hare gripped harder on the mouse's shaft, as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, coating them thoroughly with saliva before drawing them out and pressing them to Dormouse's entrance. He slowly, torturously slid one finger in up to the knuckle and paused, though he nipped over the other's neck.

"Please what?"

The mouse gasped, "Please mate with me!" The mouse glanced over his shoulder at the Hare, "I know you want to, too."

"Do you mean what you say?" the Hare teased, thrusting his finger in and out with each word, though he still kept his tight, unrelenting grip on the mouse's shaft. "You should always say what you mean."

"I'm not an Alice!" the Dormouse pipped, "I say what I mean, and mean what I say, and ask only one thing of you as the thing I want, I want from only one!"

"Then it is safe to say you want more?" the Hare said, keeping his slow, teasing pace. "You can't very well take less..."

"Less is possible, but why take less when I yearn for more? Hare…" the mouse moaned, twisting onto his side, "Please, I beg you, give me more!"

Hare immediately corrected the mouse's position and put him back on his hands and knees as he added another finger to stretch him further.

"Then more I shall take and more you shall have," he purred as he nipped over the back of the smaller male's neck. Once he felt the other was prepared enough, he withdrew his fingers, lined himself up, and pressed in, simultaneously loosening his grip on the mouse's shaft as he sank in deep.

The dormouse gasped, his eyes going wide as the other sheathed himself within his body, a long moan following soon after. He didn't stiffen, he liked to stay relaxed, after all, and it made for less pain.

Feeling no resistance, the Hare immediately picked up pace, drawing back and slamming into the Dormouse's body hard and fast. He was relieved and excited by the smaller male's easy acceptance and he could not help but jump into the frenzied pace he so desired. He wanted to mate just as badly, if not more, and he would claim this one as his own. His grip on the mouse's length moved in time with his hard, deep thrusts.

"H-H-a-re…!" the mouse's tail curled around the March Hare's waist as he cried out and gasped, pressing back into the movements. His fists gripped the pillow beneath him, "Hahh-ahn…"

Feeling Dormouse tighten and squeeze around him drew soft moans and growls from his throat. This was exactly what he wanted and he could feel his cliamx drawing near...but it certainly would not be the last. He released the other's member to lean back and grip his hips and pull the smaller male into every thrust. The sound of skin slapping filled the room as the Hare reached an almost impossible speed and with a grunt, he slammed as deep as possible and spilled his hot seed into the mouse's tight channel.

The Dormouse squeaked, falling half down onto his pillows as his hips were held up, his pleasurable noises muffled into feather-filled cloth bags of different colors and sizes. And then, he felt himself pushed over the edge of what sanity he had and he cried out loud, arching up as his own climax overtook him, his hot seed spilling out and soiling the bedding under him.

Hare released Dormouse's hips to let him relax against the mountain of pillows, but did not yet slip out of him. He wanted to bask in the warmth and satisfaction for a moment before going for the next round. Besides, he knew Dormouse was a lazy creature and he deserved a tiny bit of respite before Hare really let him have it.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked, giving a lazy nip to the smaller male's ear.

"Hmmh~" his lips twitched up into a smile as he relaxed into the pillows, looking over his shoulder at the Hare, "Yes. I've wanted that for far too long, Hare."

"We've only just begun," the Hare said with a smirk as he gave a lazy roll of the hips showing that he was still hard and very much wanted more.

"You mean we don't even get a nice five minute nap after all that? March Hare, you are mad!" he squeaked in surprise.

"No nap is ever just five minutes when it comes to you," the Hare responded. He moved his arms to put one about the smaller male's chest and the other on his hip and he rolled them so they were on their sides, his chest to the young mouse's back, still sheathed deep within him. "And I need more than a five minute romp," he whispered into the mouse's ear as the hand on his hip moved to grip his thigh and lifted his leg to spread him wide. The hand on his chest moved to grip Dormouse's chin between his fingers to keep him in place as he nibbled over his ear and down his neck as he thrust into him lazily.

The mouse parted his lips to protest but the Hare's continued movements turned his words into a low moan, "Nap time is going to last a week after your done!" he gasped, pressing back against the Hare's form.

"A week if you're lucky," Hare breathed heavily, the rolling of his hips staying consistent and slow. He needed to build back up and he would enjoy every moment of it. He sucked on the younger male's neck as his fingers released his jaw to stroke through his hair, his finger catching and twirling around the errant little curl that was ever present.

With a loud squeak, the mouse grabbed a pillow and hugged it to him, biting down on it. "Nmmmh!"

Hare pulled back, almost entirely out, before slamming back into the mouse's body full force as he gave a tug to his hair. He hummed in satisfaction from all the heat and slickness as he started up a fast rhythm, already as hard as he could possibly be.

"HARE!" Mouse gasped before biting down on the pillow, "Mmmmmh" he stretched out, his back arching and his head resting back on the March Hare's shoulder. His toes curling as he stretched his legs out.

As Dormouse stretched, he tightened around Hare, causing him to groan and bite down into the smaller male's neck. It felt too good to stop even as he felt the warmth and tautness building in his lower belly again and he continued his relentless rhythm.

Time seemed to stop and speed up at the same time for the dormouse, moans and squeaks flowing freely from his lips. Stretching and writhing, he slid his tail along Hare's shoulders.

Hare's whole body was slick with sweat as he continued his frantic thrusting. His temperature rose, his lungs burned, but he couldn't stop! Not until-yes! Yes, there it was! That deep, throbbing need within him was being drawn to the surface once more and he felt his body tensing, coiling tight like a spring! Then it hit him, his breath hitched, his back arched and he wrapped arms round the Dormouse incredibly tight as he reached his second peak, spilling yet again into his lover.

Dormouse whimpered, his own second climax taking him at nearly the same time, his entire body left trembling in the March Hare's arms, his breath coming out as short pants feathering across the Hare's long ear.

Hare drew the mouse tighter into his arms and gave a few soft lazy thrusts as they both came down from their climaxes, panting almost in unison. Slowly, he relaxed, withdrew, and relaxed his hold on Dormouse to allow him to go limp if he so wished.

"Now you may have that nap," he chuckled softly into the other's ear.

Groaning, the mouse shifted and rolled over to face his lover, "You are, of course, welcome to stay and nap with me." he smiled.

"Do you want to chance that? I may have my way with you whether you are awake or not. It is a madness, this need to mate, and you make me maddest of all."

The mouse's cheeks darkened, "I'd rather you interrupt my sleep for that than Cheshire interrupting it to chase me."

"As I said before, that is what you get for looking so good to eat," Hare said with a slight smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He smirked pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, "But a real nap would be nice."

"Then I would suggest you do that now before I have a chance to recover," he said softly.

Dormouse smiled and snuggled in, resting his cheek on the March Hare's chest and hugging him, drifting to sleep as soon as his eyes closed.

Hare petted the mouse's head gently as he heard soft snores drift up from his lips.

"Sleep while you can," he murmured quietly so as to not wake his slumbering lover. "You will need the rest."

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
